


4 Times Hinata failed to confess and 1 time he finally succeed

by ShouLotl



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Getting Together, I'm Bad At Tagging, Love Confessions, M/M, Oblivious Kageyama Tobio, Pining Hinata Shouyou, a bit of angst, but we all love kageyama, even if he's oblivious lmao, kageyama is so dense, like poor hinata he's try his best, overall this is fully fluff, tho theres like one percent angst
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-15
Updated: 2020-05-01
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:20:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,931
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23666029
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShouLotl/pseuds/ShouLotl
Summary: Hinata tries to confess to Kageyama. Kageyama is oblivious.
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio
Comments: 8
Kudos: 57





	1. Realizations

**Author's Note:**

> So this is my first fan fic pls go easy on me! Hope you enjoy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hinata realises he likes his best friend.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> even if this is my first fic, i still hope you enjoy it

Realizations

====================================

Hinata has been feeling weird towards Kageyama lately. His heart starts to beat fast whenever he sees him, or touches him. He's also been thinking about him more than usual. And for some reason, Kageyama makes him...happier? Weird. He decides to ignore it for now.

Until, the thought of liking Kageyama comes into his mind. He couldn't like Kageyama could he? He's his best friend, his partner. Nothing else more! Well.. atleast thats what he thinks. 

'Do i really like Kageyama?' Hinata thought to himself. He stares into the ceiling. He's supposed to be asleep right now, but his thoughts kept him awake for the past 30 minutes. 

'Maybe I should ask someone who has experience in these sort of stuff. Maybe Suga.' He rolls over to his side and tries to get some sleep. Staying up late won't do him any good anyways. 

The next day, after practice, he asks Suga to talk to him in private, to which he agreed. 

"Suga.. u-um...I know this is a bit sudden b-but.. W-what does liking someone feels like?" Hinata stutters. He fidgets with his hands and avoids eye contact. He's not sure why he's nervous. It's just Suga, not someone who he doesn't know. 

Suga smiles. "It's a bit hard to explain, but I'll try my best! Well, your heart starts beating fast whenever you're with them. You look forward to seeing them everyday, and want to stay by their side. And most importantly, they make you feel happy." 

"O-oh.." Hinata stutters, blushing a bit. 

'Thats exactly how I feel about Kageyama! So that means... I do like him! Oh God, what should I do now?' Hinata thinks to himself. He never liked anyone romantically since he's always so focused on volleyball. He thinks dating someone will just cause a distraction. But yet, here he is crushing on Kageyama. I guess that can't be helped. 

"Hey Sugawara-senpai, what do you do when you like someone?" Hinata asks shyly. 

"Hmm, I would suggest to just confess to them. You shouldn't really bottle your feelings since that would cause you more pain than rejection."

"Oh.."

'So I should confess to Kageyama..' He thinks. 

"Well, do YOU like someone, Hinata?" Suga asks cheekily. 

"Y-yes, WAIT NO, NO I DONT!" Hinata panics as he turns red as a tomato. 

Suga laughs. "Alright, alright, no need to panic."

Hinata calms down a bit. 

"Just confess to them once you're ready." Suga suggests. 

"Y-yes!"

And that's how his quest begins.


	2. First: Cookies from "H"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hinata gives Kageyama cookies anonymously.

This is how Hinata found himself in front of Kageyama's locker. The teacher dismissed them early for lunch, so he thought now is the best time to place the cookies inside of Kageyama's locker. It would avoid him embarrassment and humiliation. 

He stayed up all night baking these cookies. He had to make sure it's edible since he burnt a few batches. He wouldn't want Kageyama to hate him, or worse die! 

He had placed the cookies in a cute box he bought. He wrote something on a sticky note and placed it on top of the box of cookies.  
"These are for you. I hope you like them! -H" is what the sticky note says. 

Hinata was too scared to write his full name. He was worried that Kageyama might freak out and he might ruin their friendship. He wouldn't want that. It was his first time trying to confess to someone, so worrying is pretty normal he suppose.

'He'll figure it out eventually right? He's not that much of an idiot after all.' Hinata thought as he looks down at the box he's holding. Boy was he wrong. 

He placed the box inside of Kageyama's locker and waited for him at their usual spot. Kageyama arrived a few minutes later, holding the box of cookies he made. His expression was unreadable. Hinata doesn't know if that's a good sign, or bad sign. 

'Had he already figured it out?' Hinata worries. 

He puts on an act so Kageyama wouldn't be suspicious. "Uwaaaah!! Are those cookies?! Can I have some?!" He shouts. 

"Oi! Keep your voice down dumbass! We're not that far away from each other!" Kageyama scolds. 

"You're so mean Bakageyama!" He crosses his arms. 

"Who gave them to you?" Obviously he did.

"Why do you want to know?" 

"Because, I want to! You may be faking it so it would look like you're popular with the girls!" Obviously he's not, someone did give him that. And that someone is Hinata. 

"Why would- OI! GIVE THAT BACK!" Kageyama barks as Hinata takes the note that is stuck on the box of cookies. 

"So you're not faking it! The handwriting is too clean to be yours. Huh, I never thought anyone would actually find you attractive!" Hinata chuckles. He has though. 

Believe it or not, it is his handwriting. It took him a over 2 hours just to get it like that since his own actual handwriting is barely readable. 

"Ha?! What did you just say, dumbass?" Kageyama grips Hinata's hair. 

"Ow, ow, ow! Stop that! It hurts!" He whines. 

"Tsk!" Kageyama releases his hair. 

'Weird, he usually ignores my whining.' He thinks as he massages his scalp. 

They silently started eating after that. The silence was unusual for the two of them. They're always either bickering, or chatting. Hinata decides enough and breaks the silence. 

"So... do you have any idea who "H" is?"

Kageyama is silent for a moment which made Hinata worried. Hopefully he won't get mad again and grab his hair. It hurts when he does that. 

"No. But I think it's Hanaki from my class. She stares at me alot. I'll ask her about it." Kageyama responded which made him feel relieved. 

"What will you do if it's her?" 

"I don't know. Thank her?" 

"But what if it's not?" 

"Nothing."

"You're not even going to try and figure it out?" 

"No, that's a waste of time dumbass. What's with all these questions?" Kageyama raises his eyebrow. 

"Nothing! I'm just curious!" Hinata blushed slightly. 

"Tsk. Yeah, whatever dumbass."

Hinata decided to change the subject to volleyball. They talked and practice until lunch is over. 

'Huh, so he is an idiot. Maybe I have to try something else.' He thought. 

Maybe he's been too subtle.


	3. Second: A bento?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He finds out Kageyama is too dense. So he gives him a bento.

He thinks giving it directly may be the best idea. So he woke up earlier than he usually does to prepare a bento for Kageyama. For him, preparing a bento is much easier than baking. His mother taught him to, so whenever she's away, he can prepare food for him and his sister. 

He puts it in a simple wooden box with a cute grumpy cat print on the lid. 

"That looks like Kageyama" Hinata giggles. 

After that, he puts the bento in his bag and heads to school. Now all he has to do is wait for lunch. Hopefully this time Kageyama will take the hint. Or at least, considers it. 

He waits for Kageyama at their usual spot after they have been dismissed. Kageyama arrives with milk in hand later. Typical. He never misses a day where he doesn't drink milk. 

"Here." Hinata hands Kageyama the bento he prepared. He avoids eye contact and tries to be as calm as possible. What if he doesn't like it? No he will. He made it as perfect as possible. Hinata tries to convince himself. 

"Ha? What's this?" Kageyama takes the bento. 

"I-it's a bento, obviously!" Hinata say mockingly, stuttering a bit. Well, at least he tried to stay calm. 

"I know that dumbass!" He scowls. Kageyama opens the box. He stops scowling and stares at it in awe. At least he looks like he likes it. 

"Do you like it?" Hinata asks nervously. 

"Of course I do! I didn't know you can cook!" Kageyama exclaims. 

"Y-yeah.." 

In reality, he can only cook 3 dishes. 

"Why are you giving me this though? Are you asking for more tosses? Because I'm not giving you more. Nice try!" 

Hinata stares at him for 5 seconds, until he finally blinks. 

'EHHHHH?!' 

'Is he really that dense?!' He thought Kageyama would finally take a hint! How is he this thick? There's literally no other reason for him to give Kageyama a bento. 

"Huh? No! Can't I just be nice because I want to?" Hinata pouts, trying so hard not to face palm. 

"Whatever you say." Kageyama blushed slightly. 

'Is he blushing? I'm probably just imagining it.'

Kageyama ended up giving him more tosses at practice. Maybe he isn't that dense. Or maybe he is. Who knows.


	4. Third: Dammit Kageyama!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A bento wasn't enough. So he tries to confess directly on the spot. Keyword, tries.

"Ugghhh!" Hinata groans. He puts his hand on his face. Practice is over and they're in the club room changing. Kageyama went home early because he has some family business. 

"What's wrong?" Nishinoya asks. 

"They're just so dense!" He complanins. Why did it have to be Kageyama. Why not someone smarter, like Yachi or Yamaguchi. Hell, he doesn't even care if it's Tsukishima. 

"Who's dense?" Nishinoya asks curiously. 

"Does Hinata have a little crush?" Tanaka teases. Hinata tenses a little and starts blushing a bit. 

They obviously notice him blushing. "Who is she? As your senpai we must-" 

"But you're both bad at romance." Ennoshita commented. 

"No were not!" Tanaka defends. 

They are. 

"Sure. I'll see you guys tomorrow." Ennoshita waves goodbye. 

"I've already given them cookies, I even made a bento for them! And yet, they just don't get it!"  
Hinata whines. 

"Don't worry my little kouhai! Your awesome senpais will help you!" Nishinoya says proudly. 

"You should act cool, like a bad boy, and ask them out for a fancy dinner! It always gets the ladies. Here, let us demonstrate."  
Tanaka and Nishinoya tries to demonstrate. 

"Uwaaaahhh! So cool!" Hinata exclaims. 

'That's so cliché...' is what everyone else in the room thought. 

"But I dont have enough money for a fancy restaurant." He tells them. And they might get kick out because of how loud they are. Bickering and all. 

"Oh. Hmm.. Ah! I know! You should-" 

"Be yourself and tell them how you feel." Daichi cuts off Tanaka."You're ideas are too crazy." 

"But Dai-" Nishinoya tries to protest, but Daichi cuts him off too. 

"Enough. Finish changing and head home!" Daichi scolded them.

"Fine.." 

Everyone went home after that.

Later that night, Hinata thought about the advices his senpais gave. He thinks acting cool isn't going to get him anywhere. Does Kageyama even find that attractive? Does he even like boys? Oh God, he might be straight! But he can't really bottle up his feelings forever. He has to try. Somehow... 

'Maybe I should try being straight forward. Clearly, being subtle doesn't work.' He stares at the ceiling. The ceiling must be tired of seeing his face. He stares at it every night anyway. 

Since they're last to use the gym, he thinks that's the best time to confess. It gives them more privacy unlike their usual spot in lunch or in the club room. Anyone can walk in at those times. 

The next day, Hinata builds up his courage so he won't chicken out. When practice is over and everyone else left, he finally has enough courage to tell Kageyama. So while they were practicing their quick, Hinata decides to say it out loud now. Its now or never. Hinata thinks to himself. 

"Kageyama," He calls out after he lands his spike. 

"What do you want dumbass?" 

"I think-" He starts out, but was rudely cut off. 

"I agree, you need to practice your receiving more."

"Eh?" Hinata asks, obviously confused. Dammit Kageyama! Why did you cut him off. 

"Is that not what you were going to say?" Kageyama crosses his arms and raises one eyebrow. 

Silence. 

"I... Yeah." Hinata answers instead, trying not make it more awkward. He feels his courage slipping away. 

"Then don't just stand there and practice receiving instead dumbass!" Kageyama scolds. 

Hinata sighs. 

'Great, the courage I built up is a gone! There's no way im doing this all over again!' He thought.


	5. Fourth: Wanna hang out?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hinata asks Kenma for advice. He and Kageyama ended up hanging out for the whole day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> gwaaaahhh sorry this took so long! i had no idea how to end this chapter! i hope you're enjoying the story so far, we only have 1 chapter left :')

"I've tried everything I could! Nothing works!" Hinata complains. 

He couldn't sleep after his attempt to confess fails. He thinks it's a bit embarrassing, even if he covered it good. He decides to call Kenma for advice. He's the first person he could think of calling. Usually, he would call Kageyama when he has a problem. But the thing is, Kageyama IS the problem. It would be weird to call Kageyama and talk about his huge crush on him. So, he calls Kenma instead. 

"He still hasn't got it! I don't know what to do anymore!" He raises his free arm. He's laying on his bed while talking to Kenma. 

"Mmm.." Kenma responds tiredly. 

"I was hoping that you could give me a piece of advice...?" 

"I appreciate you calling me, but did it have to be at 2 in the morning?" Kenma asks.

It's 2am? He thought. He looks at the clock which says 2:11am. Good Lord! He didn't even notice the time! He's been so busy thinking about what to do and lost track. 

"Ah, sorry, I was thinking about what to do and I kind of lost track of time." He says. He feels a bit guilty waking up his friend just so he can ramble about his crush on Kageyama. 

"I see.. Well have you tried asking him to hang out with you to the movies or something? Maybe try to flirt with him? If he still doesn't get it, then tell him straight forward." Kenma suggests.

"I guess that could work. Practice is cancelled this Saturday, so it's perfect! Thank you Kenma!" This made him a bit excited. 

"No problem. Call me if you need anything. Just not at 2 in the morning." Kenma yawns. 

"Thanks! I'll keep that in mind!" Hinata hung up. He knew kenma would help! 

'Suddenly, I feel my courage building up again!' Hinata thought.

~Time skip to Friday~

"Hey Kageyama! Wait up!" Hinata called. He jogs to Kageyama. 

"What is it now dumbass?" Kageyama rolls his eyes. Hinata ignores the rude remark and goes straight to the point. 

He starts playing with his fingers. "I was wondering if you want to hang out tomorrow, since you know, practice is cancelled. We can go to the movies or the park if you want!" He nervously asks. 

"Why not practice more?" Kageyama asks. Of course, he wants to practice volleyball. Even if it's their day off. 

"I'll bring a volleyball then!" Hinata exclaims. 

"Fine I'll come. You've been acting weird lately."

"What's that supposed to mean Bakageyama?!" Hinata pouted.

"HA?! WHAT DID YOU JUST CALL ME DUMBASS HINATA?!" Kageyama grips his hair. 

"Stop! That hurts!" Hinata whines. 

They walked home bickering about pointless things. Until they have to part ways. 

"I'll meet you in front of the movie theater at 9am! You better not be late!" Hinata teases.

"Of course I won't dumbass!" Kageyama grabs his hair.

"Ow! That hurts! That's the second time you did that!" Hinata whines, trying to get Kageyama's hand off.

They said their goodbyes and parted ways. 

Later that night, Hinata can't sleep because of excitement. He stares at his ceiling wide awake. At this point, he's pretty sure that the ceiling is tired of seeing his face all the time. He blames Kageyama for this. He's too excited to see him to the point that his thoughts kept him awake. He can't stop thinking about him no matter what he does. It's been happening more lately after he figured out his feelings. He can't stop thinking about his stupid blue eyes, his stupid soft silky hair, his stupid beautiful face, his stupid long fing-

Wait. 

"..."

"AGGHHHH! STUPID BAKAGEYAMA!!! STUPID! STUPID! STUPID!" Hinata yells as he throws his pillow across the room and buries his face on his hands, blushing furiously. He's almost as red as a tomato! Hinata starts yelling again until his door slams open.

"Nii-chan! Shut up and go to sleep!" Natsu scolds his brother. Hinata stares at her for a moment. He realises he's been yelling and accidentally woke up his sister. 

"O-oh.. um.. sorry.." Hinata apologise. His sister slams his door shut as she goes back to her room. He should get some sleep, unless he wants to fall asleep in the middle of the day tomorrow. 

\---

When Hinata arrived, Kageyama is already there. He could've sworn Kageyama was blushing when he saw him. Hinata ran up to Kageyama waving.

"Hey!" Hinata greets when he approached Kageyama. Kageyama takes one look at him till he looks away, face a bit red. "What's wrong?" Hinata tilts his head. 

"Y-you look cute.." Kageyama mumbles, his hand covering his mouth. Hinata tenses. Did Kageyama just compliment him? He must be imagining!

"W-what?" He starts blushing. If he remembers correctly, Kageyama is bad at complimenting people. I mean, he struggled to say "nice" and said "knife" instead. This was unexpected to say the least. 

"I said your outfit looks cute dumbass!" Kageyama blushes more. Kageyama couldn't lie. He didn't know Hinata has good taste of clothing. He seems like someone who would wear whatever his hand could grab in the closet. Well that proved him wrong.

Hinata is wearing an oversized yellow sweater with shorts, and sneakers with mid calf socks. While Kageyama is wearing a white shirt with a navy blue jacket, cuffed jeans, and sneakers. Hinata is carrying a backpack for the volleyball and his other essentials. 

"Oh uhm.. Thanks! You look good too." He puts his hand on his neck and looks on the ground. Hinata felt his face heat up. A bit embarrassed. And a bit nervous. He feels like puking right now. But he has to fight it, unless he wants to cause a scene. That's the least thing that Hinata wants to happen right now. He tries to fight off his nervousness so he could speak up. 

"Um.. What movie do you want to watch?" Hinata asks as he points to the selection of the movies. Kageyama doesn't respond. He waits for an answer but Kageyama continues staring at him. 

"Kageyama?" He calls out as he waves his hand in front of him. He doesn't respond at first so he tries calling his name again. Kageyama seems to snap out of it the second time. 

"Huh? What?" Kageyama looks at him confused. 

Hinata sighs. "I asked what movie do you want to watch. What are you staring at me for?" Hinata raises his eyebrow. He didn't mind it actually. 

"Nothing dumbass! I wasn't staring at you!" He scowls. Was he really staring at him? That was embarrassing.. 

Hinata rolls his eyes. "Yeah and I joined Aoba Johsai. Now go pick a movie already!" He pushes Kageyamas playfully. 

"Fine. No need to push me dumbass!" He scoffs. Kageyama goes up to the list of movies and examines it for a moment. His scowl goes deeper and he taps on his bottom lip, thinking. Hinata thinks his thinking face is really cute. He smiles to himself. 

"Oi dumbass! Lets watch this one." Kageyama points at a horror movie. Hinata looks at him, as if questioning his choices. 

"Are you sure you want to watch that?" Hinata asks. Both of them are easily scared when watching horror movies. Especially Hinata. He remembers clinging to Kageyama for his dear life when he and the team were watching a scary movie. Kageyama is no better. He looks like he was about to scream at any moment. He even jumps at the slightest of sound. So it really surprised him when Kageyama decided to pick a horror movie. 

"Yes. Got a problem with that?" Kageyama rolls his eyes. "N-no!" Hinata crosses his arms. They argued on who's paying the ticket. Hinata ended up paying for it in the end. He follows Kageyama into the theatre after paying. 

Let's just say that the movie didn't go that well. Hinata was gripping Kageyama's arm so hard that he might break it and Kageyama is trying so hard not to scream. In the end, they both screamed louder than before. They went out of the theater shaking a bit. 

"That was a mistake." Kageyama says. 

"Why did you even pick that movie anyway?" Hinata crosses his arms. Kageyama only shrugs. He's not really sure why he picked that, knowingly they both get easily scared. 

Hinata stares at Kageyama for a moment until he starts to speak up again. "Are you thinking what im thinking?" Hinata looks at Kageyama hopefully. 

"Volleyball?" Kageyama raises his eyebrow. Hinata grins. 

"Yep! Let's play volleyball!" He says as he takes out the volleyball inside his bag. They ended up racing to a nearby park. They played volleyball for  
2 hours until Kageyama's stomach started to rumble. Hinata chuckles while Kageyama blushes in embarrassment. 

"We should take a break. We haven't ate lunch yet anyways!" Hinata says. Kageyama hums in agreement. 

They walked around for a few minutes, arguing where to eat, until they both agreed to eat in McDonald's. They played rock, paper, scissors to decide who's ordering the food. Kageyama lost, so Hinata went to pick their seats while Kageyama orders. He chose the one close to the window. 

He looks out the window and thought about Kenma's advice. Maybe he should attempt to flirt with Kageyama. That's probably the most obvious hint someone would drop. Surely Kageyama would get it this time right? He can't be that dense! 

Kageyama went back with their order a few minutes later. Hinata started to ramble about the last match he watched as Kageyama listens to him. 

"... and then it went like gwaaaah!! It was really awesome!" Kageyama nodded along. Hinata admires his eyes. His eyes are really beautiful. The color is deep, almost like the ocean. In fact, it looks deeper than the ocean. He could easily get lost in those beautiful mysterious dark blue e-

"Oi dumbass! Snap out of it!" Kageyama snaps his fingers in front of him. 

"Huh?" Hinata looks startled. "You were spacing out! What were you spacing out for?" Kageyama scowls. 

"Oh sorry about that." Hinata looks away, a bit embarrassed.

"Hey Kageyama," Hinata starts. Kageyama only hums in response, so Hinata decides to continue. He swallows. "Has anyone ever told you that your eyes are really pretty?" He nervously tries to flirt. Hinata knows he sucks at this. He never flirted anyone in his entire life. He has to at least try. 

"W-what?" Kageyama widens his eyes, startled at the sudden compliment. 

"Your eyes are really pretty." Hinata tries again. 

"I know! I heard!" Kageyama's scowl goes deeper. Hinata suddenly feels a wave of regret. Maybe that was a bad idea. "Ah! Sorry! I wasn't thinking straight! I'm really sorry!" Hinata apologises quickly. He covers his face to hide his embarrassment. He wishes the floor could swallow him whole. 

"...Thanks..Dumbass.." Kageyama mumbles, clear enough for Hinata to hear. He peaks through his fingers, only to see Kageyama blushing. He removes his hands from his face. Well, that wasn't that bad. So he decides to keep doing it. 

After they finished their food, they went around through different stores and sports shops. Hinata keeps complimenting Kageyama, even using pick up lines sometimes to which Kageyama dismisses. He was about to give up since obviously, Kageyama doesn't seem to be suspicious at all! He's still not taking the hint. Hinata was really about to give up until Kageyama suddenly asks if they can go to the nearby amusement park. Hinata beams and starts nodding his head excitedly. So now, they're heading to the amusement park. Maybe all hope wasn't lost after all.


End file.
